The present invention relates to the field of tool holders. In particular, the invention relates to a tool holder worn at the belt by workers in the skilled trades, such as electricians, machinists, and the like.
Skilled tradesmen select from a wide variety of tools and supplies depending on the project to be completed. Often, skilled tradesmen work at project sites which are a significant distance from the factory tool room, a tool van, or gang box. In addition, skilled tradesmen working in a factory setting may need to have both hands free to safely reach work sites that are only accessible by ladders or overhead walkways with safety rails. Consequently, skilled tradesmen have developed unique tool holders and utility belts that allow them to keep both hands free while transporting tools and supplies to a work site.
The design and fabrication of tool holders and utility belts is a well known art. The tool holders and utility belts found in the prior art are often dedicated to specific industries. Devices available include tool holders for carrying power tools, solder guns, axes, revolvers, and writing instruments. Frequently, the specific tool holders available do not meet the needs of a skilled tradesman. Moreover, designing a tool holder that fits specific tools tends to increase manufacturing costs.
Tool holders known in the art can be bulky and cumbersome because of problems associated with their design as well as the size of the tools they are designed to carry. A tool holder that facilitates the carrying of the tool may also be difficult to carry and store when not in use. Accordingly, skilled tradesmen working in tight confines with limited spaces demand a streamlined tool holder which will remain securely fastened to their person while facilitating ease of access to the tools and an organized method for selecting the same.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a light, compact, foldable tool holder that organizes the tools and supplies of a skilled tradesman and that can be inexpensively manufactured.